An industrial manipulator as aforedescribed is known from the German open application No. 31 15 061. There, the drive for the rocker arm is mounted in the base and the rocker arm is balanced by a counterweight. This industrial manipulator is built for manipulating heavy loads and, primarily, it is conceived as a welding manipulator.
Industrial manipulators are however increasingly being used for assembly purposes and therefore are being aquired in larger quantities. For these purposes, where generally smaller loads are to be manipulated, the industrial manipulators can be built lighter, but have to be more economical than the heretofore known manipulators, because of the higher numbers of manipulators used.
The heretofore known manipulators, such as the one according to German open application No. 31 15 061, can be adjusted to the mentioned purpose only within limits. The use of these manipulators is particularly uneconomical, since they were conceived as individual constructions for a single specific purpose.
It is the object of the present invention to develop an industrial manipulator which can be adjusted economically to be used for various purposes.